Insatiable
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Yuri. Fic request by ssjvidel3. Trini and Kim go out for dinner, but Kim would have rather ate in.


**Insatiable**  
_Yuri. Fic request by ssjvidel3. Trini and Kim go out for dinner, but Kim would have rather ate in._

* * *

MMPR is owned by Saban Brands; no money made here.  
Pairing: Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Hart  
Rating: MA (that means Lemon folks. Keep on walking…)

Fic request by ssjvidel (hope you enjoy!)

* * *

A car comes to a stop outside a restaurant. It is late in the evening, close to 9pm. The sky is clean and the moon is bright. Even if it were cloudy, the city lights are bright, allowing the night life to continue. Two women, one Caucasian with flowing brown hair and the other Asian, Vietnamese to be exact, with long straight back hair, in their early twenties exit out of the small pale green BWM. Both are wearing light summer clothes, to combat the heat. One is wearing a yellow sundress with flowers. The two grabs their purses and lock the vehicle and make their way toward the restaurant.

"Well, here we are," the one in the pink sundress, Kimberly Ann Hart, remarks. "I remember you mentioning that you wanted to eat out tonight, and well, this place looks absolutely delightful!"

"So, did you pick this place out yourself, or did one of your teammates recommend it," Trini Kwan asks as the two enter the building. They see a sign to seat themselves, so Trini takes the indicative to lead themselves to one of the few open booths that they see.

"Oh, I just found it the other day," Kim remarks as she pulls out a seat for Trini before moving to the opposite side of the booth. She slides her purse into the seat beside her and then proceeds to rest her arms before her. Her cleavage is pushed up slightly as she leans up against her arms. She is wearing a rather modest, pink blouse with thin straps and a white loose dress with matching color sandals. Even at night, the Florida temperature can still be rather hot and even sticky. "I came in and browsed through one of the menus. I am actually surprised that you didn't see the take out menu that I picked up laying on the dining table back at our apartment."

"You mean, your apartment," Trini raises an eyebrow.

"No, I said it correctly," Kim slides a hand across the table and grasps onto one of Trini's palms. "Our apartment."

Trini appears taken aback for a moment, as her eyes dart back and forth for a moment, looking at her surroundings. Unlike Kim, she has yet to come fully out, at least in public. While she is not ashamed of her personal choices in life, this is still all new to her. Fresh even. While Kimberly basks in her lifestyle and choices, to Trini it feels weird to be displaying their affection out in the open.

"No one is going to judge you," Kim tells her, seeing her eye movement. "In fact, here, no one even cares. You can relax."

"Easy for you," Trini chuckles nervously. "This is… you know. Our first real date."

"It is," Kimberly smirks. "The past few months, we've both been… busy."

"Busy, right," Trini snorts cutely. "As if sleeping in either your bed or mine, making ourselves both late for our jobs…"

"As if you could complain," Kim sticks her tongue out at her companion. "Besides, now that you have moved in with me, in OUR apartment," Kim stresses. "Both of us can save more money and treat ourselves from time to time."

As the two continue to make small talk, a thin African American male walks up to the table. He is wearing a burgundy t-shirt and is carrying a notepad. "Evening ladies, my name is Miles. I'll be your waiter for this evening. May I get you some menus?"

"No that is okay," Kimberly turns to him. "I got a takeout menu the other day. I know exactly what we will be ordering; I've had my mind on it since."

"Great," the waiter smiles as he lifts up his note pad and pencil. "And what will that be?"

"Two of the grilled Salmon specials," Kim remarks.

"Those come with Salads," the waiter quickly interjects.

"Cool," Kim looks to Trini. "You game?"

"Sure," Trini turns to the waiter. "I would like Raspberry vinegar dressing with mine."

"Ranch for me," Kim adds.

"Okay, I'll have those out for you as soon as possible. Now, what about drinks?"

"Sweet tea for me," Kim remarks.

"Water will be fine," Trini begins, only to be interrupted by Kim.

"Live a little," Kim nudges her with her foot underneath the table. "One soda or tea is not going to hurt your diet. Not as if you are hurting any."

Earning a chuckles from the waiter, Trini smiles at her girlfriend's antics. "Okay then. I'll take a sweet tea as well."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks," the waiter smiles at the two and turns away.

Kimberly Ann Heart rests her chin upon the back of her left palm, smiling as the waiter walked away. "He reminds me of Zack with that hair. Speaking of which, is he back in the states yet?"

"Yes," Trini remarks. "Last I spoke with him he was meeting up with Jason in Angel Grove before heading off to New York."

"You know, I never asked you," Kim licks her lips. "Did you and Zack… ever… you know. In Europe."

"What? No, no," Trini blushes hotly, shaking her head. "Zack and I have ever only been good friends. Why would you ask that?"

"You two were the closest back when we all were Rangers," Kim shrugs. "Not that it matters. I wouldn't be jealous over some past fling or whatever. Hell, even now and again, I like a nice stiff one."

"KIMBERLY," Trini gasps with laughter, amazed at the volume at which she spoke. "No. Never. Zack… Zack always knew that I was into girls."

"He… he did," Kim blinks, quite startled at the revelation. "So that means…"

"All throughout High School he was the only one who knew my preferences," Trini chuckles, thinking back at the days where Zack and she would 'bird watch', as he would call it. Watching the other female students come into the Youth Center, eat and practice whatever sport that was their fancy. "He is a good friend."

"Surely," Kim agrees. "So… did he ever guess about me?"

"No. We all, myself included, believed that you couldn't see past Tommy," Trini laughs.

Kim leans back into her seat and smiles wistfully. "I was a teenager. Still trying to learn what I wanted in life. Tommy was mysterious when he first joined us. I couldn't help but be fascinated at first. But after a while, the novelty wore off. He was… is… bland. And very forgetful."

"So after dinner, what do you have planned," Trini asks. "It's actually kinda late. It is close to 9pm already…"

"This is Miami," Kim remarks. "This city never sleeps."

"True," Trini remarks. She opens her mouth to speak, but she politely waits as their waiter arrives with their drinks. After he leaves, she continues. "But still, it is rather late."

"We'll go home, if that is what you'd prefer," Kim remarks. "After all, you did have your late class today… not to mention work. We don't have to do anything except go home and chill."

"That would be preferred," Trini states after taking a sip of her tea. She makes a face as she places the glass down. "Wow. Now that is sweet!"

"You are just too cute," Kim remarks. "Ever since you returned from the Peace Conference in Europe, you carry an air of determination and strength around you. You always had it, but it seems strengthened."

"And this surprises you," Trini raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Especially considering our past as Rangers?"

"It doesn't," Kim remarks. "You miss it?"

"Being a Ranger," Trini muses and she flicks her chin. "Sometimes. But I think those new guys are doing a good job, the Space Rangers."

"You spoke to any of the old team?"

"Recently? Only Zack and Jason. You?"

"No. Not since that incident With Divatox and that island," Kim remarks. "I'm glad I gave it up."

"Zack knows about us," Trini throws out, which catches Kim off guard. "I don't think anyone else currently knows."

"Hmm. Well, Kat knows," Kimberly remarks. "And Aisha. Well, they know I'm involved. Aisha doesn't know it's you though. Kat does. It's one of the reasons why I pushed Tommy toward her and vice versa."

"How does Kat know?"

"When she was under Rita and Zedds spell, she could shape shift into an actual cat. While I was staying with Aisha while my parents were gone, I confided in her of my feelings."

"You declared your love for me to a cat," Trini smirks. "How romantic."

"Shush you," Kim sticks her tongue out at Trini. "Our food is headed our way."

"Goodie," Trini looks in the direction of the returning waiter with a tray. As the two begin to eat and make small talk, Kim slowly begins to slide her right foot out of her sandal and slowly begins to run it up and down Trini's exposed leg. Kim can feel Trini stiffen in her seat immediately.

"You are insatiable you know," Trini remarks, thankful that the table between them is covered. She glances around the room, as if to see if anyone is watching.

"You're the one who wanted to eat out night," Kim smirks. "I wanted to eat in, if you catch my drift," Kim licks her bottom lip suggestively.

Before Trini can respond, Kim presses her foot between Trini's legs. She slowly begins to massage her lower region, causing Trini's face to redden slightly. She parts her lips, stifling a gasp as Kim's toes press into the thin material of her panties and press into her.

The waiter returns and notices the change of color in Trini's face. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Nu-no," Trini stammers. "I suddenly feel ill. Can you bring us the check and two to go boxes?"

"Yes, at once," the waiter nods and hurries off.

"You, Kimberly Ann Hart, are cruel."

"Oh I'll show you cruel once we get home," Kim winks as she slides her foot down Trini's leg and reluctant back into her heel.

**XXXXXX**

As soon as the two cross the threshold to their shared apartment, their lips are glued to the other, ferociously tearing at the others clothes. A trail of clothing leads to their bedroom, strung across the floor. A boot here. A sandal there. A shirt on the floor, a skirt hanging onto the back of a chair. Two pair of bras tossed onto the foot of the bed. Trini is sitting on the edge of the bed, with Kimberly between her legs, on her knees, nuzzling her face against Trini's growing moist panties.

"I can't wait to taste you," Kimberly kisses the moist fabric, right above her entrance. "You always taste so good."

Trini gasps as Kimberly's nose nudges against her erect clit. A shiver runs up her abdominal in anticipation as Kimberly's fingers slide around the straps of her panties and thugs them down. Trini lifts her butt up off the bed long enough for Kim to slide them down her thighs and legs. Kimberly forcefully spreads Trini's legs open, exposing her to the dark curls right above Trini's glistening opening. Kimberly leans forward and kisses her lips, which rewards her with a thick stream of precum upon her lips.

Trini bites her lip from the sudden jolt of pleasure. She looks down between her legs as Kimberly eagerly laps away between her folds and rapidly inserting one, then two and finally three digits deep into Trini's pussy. Trini begins to pinch and pull on her own nipples, adding to the orgasmic high that Kimberly is assisting in brining.

Kimberly pulls back momentary to watch as Trini's wetness runs down from her lower folds and down toward the small puck that is her bum. Keeping her fingers still inside Trini, Kim maneuvers her thumb down toward Trini's ass and she begins to gently massage the small, tight opening.

"I can't wait to stretch this little butt open," Kim licks the area around Trini's belly button. "Gosh, its times like this I really wish I had a cock. I would bury it all deep inside your ass."

Trini nods her head, as if agreeing with her, but not really. Her mind is in a hazy fog of arousal from Kimberly's touch. "More, babe."

"More," Kim looks up at her.

"More, yeah," Trini slowly begins to grind on Kim's palm. "Gimme more."

"You're asking for it babe," Kimberly pushes Trini back until she is lying on her back. Kimberly spreads her legs and begins to assault Trini's lower lips, drilling her tongue deep inside her lover, while at the same time, using her free hands to massage Trini's clit and the other to finger Trini's other neglected hole. Within minutes, Trini arches her back as she climaxes, her orgasm filling Kim's mouth, running all across Kim's lips and chin. After taking a few minutes to clean up Trini's orgasm, Kim sits back and giggles.

"I love it when you cum. You are such a gusher."

"You… you are one to talk," Trini breaths in, heavily, still ridding the effects of her orgasm. "Switch places with me. My turn."

Kim and Trini quickly trade places. While Trini had been stripped to her birthday suit, Kimberly still had on her summer dress, but had already removed her bra, underwear and sandals. She shamelessly spreads herself open for her lover, allowing the former Yellow Ranger, to deliver to her the same treatment that she received.

Kim buries her fingers in Trini's dark locks, as she tosses her head back. Truth be told, she has been excited for a while now, anticipating for this evening. She has been mentally on edge, so it doesn't take long for her to reach the finish line, releasing her own climax. Trini eagerly drinks her essence, sliding her hands up Kim's waistline, reaching her larger breasts. Kim sits back and allows Trini to fondle her, pinching her nipples, bringing them to an almost painful erect. Kim runs a hand through Trini's long hair, chuckling at how her brown pubic hair, hides Trini's nose as the other woman still continues to lap between her folds.

"You eat pussy like a pro," Kim teases. "Are you sure I'm the first girl you've been with?"

Trini's face reddens as she stands. She sits beside her lover on the edge of the bed. "You know you are."

"I know," Kim kisses Trini's cheek. "I still remember how nervous you were on our first night. Like a virgin."

"I was," Trini points out.

"Not anymore," Kim places a quick peck on Trini's lips, tasting herself. "I had the pleasure of deflowering you from every opening. No other man or woman has been where me and my toys have been."

"Speaking of which, I really need something big," Trini lowers one of her hands down between her legs and slowly begins to massage herself. "You've teased me all night and all I really need now is a good fucking. Please babe, give it to me good and rough!"

"Magic words," Kim slides off the bed to the floor. "Remember, you asked for this."

Kimberly pulls a box out from underneath the bed. She removes the top and gazes down onto the strap-on assortment resting in the box. Smirking, she stands to her feet and slides her feet through the straps of the leather undergarment and pulls it up to her waist. The black glossy appendage dangles from her, as if it were a real cock. Giggling, she makes sure that the harness is strapped on good and tight before crawling back into the bed and between Trini's legs.

She grabs onto the faux cock and teases Trini's moist entrance. "You ready for this cock babe? You naughty lil slut?"

"Give it to me Kim," Trini scoots down in the bed and raises her legs. She uses her palms and places them behind her knees, giving Kim full, unrestricted access to her. "Break this pussy!"

"Consider it broke, my dear," Kim uses the tip of the rubber cock and runs it up and down Trini's slit before using her own hips to bury the six inch toy fully into Trini's moist heat. Trini raises her legs high above her, placing her ankles onto Kim's shoulders. Kim kisses onto one of Trini's ankles as she pistons her hips back and forth, rocking the toy inside of Trini. Trini uses both her hands and grips onto Kim's waist.

"You like that baby," Kim coos as she watches Trini's face twist in pleasure as she increases her tympo.

"Love it, I love your cock," Trini squeals as soon follows up with a loud gasp as Kim begins to rub her clit, building up her climax.

"You are so wet, you hear that," Kim licks her lips as she gazes down onto the black glossy toy appearing and disappearing inside of Trini's pink lips. Unlike herself, Trini keeps her pubic hair trimmed very low, giving herself quite the view. "Your pussy is eating my dick! You want me to keep feeding you?"

"More, more," Trini cries as she tosses her head back, her eyes clenched shut tightly. "Feed me!"

Kim gently pushes Trini's legs down and pulls the strap-on out of Trini's hotness, earning a moan of disappointment from the Asian female. She then nudges Trini on her side, urging Trini to roll onto her knees, giving Kim full access to her. Kim then rubs the tip of the appendage back against Trini's opening several times before plunging back inside her.

"Ah! Oh my," Trini buries her face into the sheets as Kim begins to slap her ass cheeks as she drills the rubber cock deep into Trini's womb. Kim keeps up the pace for several more minutes until she feels Trini tense underneath her hand. Trini tosses her head back and begins screaming,

"AH! AH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

"That's my girl," Kim whispers to her as she allows Trini to fall forward off of her. Trini shakes uncontrollably for several more minutes, ridding the after effects of that last orgasm. Kim chuckles as she rests beside her, watching Trini, erotically struggles to control her breathing. Still on her stomach, her legs are still spread open, as if they couldn't close on their own. Her juices have spilt onto the sheet beneath her.

"You are still running," Kim chuckles as she reaches over and runs a finger down the space between Trini's ass and pussy, causing Trini to jump slightly. "And ever so sensitive," Kim leans over and kisses one of Trini's red cheeks from where she was slapping earlier.

Trini leans back into the cool sheets, biting her bottom lip as she shivers from Kim's long brown hair brushing against the sensitive area of her inner thighs. If that wasn't enough, Kim's warm breath against her lower, moisten lips is enough to make her all the more wetter.

"Your pussy is so cute, especially after it's taken quite the beating," Kim flicks her tongue down the vertical opening. Kimberly takes her tongue and slips it between the two wet folds, sliding it further into the former Yellow Ranger, tasting her. Trini arches her back as the sudden sensation sent a spike of arousal up from her lower half. She shamelessly spreads her legs open, giving the brunette better access once more. All it takes is a simple touch from the former Pink Ranger, and Trini gives herself over willingly to her more dominate partner.

"Ah! Your tongue, ah," Trini moans. She shivers as a chill runs up her backside. "I… I wanna…"

Realizing what her lover is trying to ask, Kimberly wastes no time in maneuvering her body above Trini, putting herself and her lover into the sixty-nine position. She buries her tongue deep into Trini, lapping away, suckling away at her clit. Trini regains her composure enough to run her hands over Kimberly's firm butt and drags the strap-on down, exposing both of her entrances. The leather is glistening from Kim's own returned arousal, one that grew as she felt the leather rubbing up against her own clit. Knowing what turns Kim on, Trini gently pulls the other girls rear down and begins to tongue her other opening.

Kim gasps as she feels Trini sliding both her tongue and fingers around her bum. Anal play is one of her favorite things. "Ah, right for the prize, eh?"

"I know how good it makes you feel," Trini moans as she pulls away. "You told me plenty of times that it was the only place that you'd let Tommy take you back when you were together…"

"Enough talk about him," Kim gasps. "You wanna wear the toy now?"

"Impatient, aren't you," Trini chuckles after she gives Kim's ass one last kiss. "You were planning for this night all week weren't you. That's why you spent so long in the shower before we went to dinner earlier."

"I could deny that… but it would be a lie," Kim admits. "So… what do ya wanna do?"

"Well… I'm thinking ass to ass," Trini suggests, knowing good and well that it will turn Kimberly on even more for even suggesting the new position.

Kimberly grins like a cat. "Now that, sounds like a plan," Kim slides off the bed and makes her way over to her dresser. She opens the third drawer and pushes her underwear aside, uncovering the toy she desired. It is a long, ten inch black, double ended dildo.

Trini has already reached across to the small dresser beside their bed and removed a small bottle of oil. As Kimberly slides back onto the bed, Trini opens the bottle of oil and begins to pour a decent sized amount on both ends. Her hands then begin to run up and down the vein covered toy, coating it with the lube. Kim quickly takes the toy from her and orders her to turn around.

"On your knees," Kimberly orders. "Face down, ass up!"

Trini giggles, complying with her lovers orders. One would have believed that the more feminine of the two, Kim, would be the more submissive one, but it is exactly the opposite. Tomboy Trini is defiantly the submissive one in this relationship. Burying her face in the pillow, she tries to relax, allowing Kimberly to bury the end of the dildo into her ass. She moans loudly as Kimberly gently slides at least another two inches up inside her before stopping.

"Feel good?"

"Feels weird," Trini mumbles, but not in discomfort. She looks over her shoulder as she watches Kim turn around and face the opposing wall. Using her hands, she inserts the opposite end of the toy into her own hole.

"Ah! Yeah," Kim moans. "Come on baby, start rocking your body!"

"Umm, yeah," Trini complies as she begins to rock her hips, her ass cheeks meeting Kim's. The two hotties begins moaning as gasping loudly as the ten inch toy begins to disappear between their legs, as they fuck each other's asses with the toy. The sounds of their moans begin to be drowned out from the sounds of their asses slapping against each other.

Trini buries her face in the pillow once more, biting it, as the toy strikes a spot that sends a chill up her spin. Between their legs, she can feel Kimberly running a finger through her dark pubes, inserting a finger into her pussy. "Ah! Kim!"

"You like that Trini, huh," Kim moans. "You like having my fingers in your pussy with your asshole being stretched, huh?

"Ummhum," Trini mutters, unable to speak. Kimberly is the one with the anal sex fetish, not her. But she cannot deny the feelings that are running though her mind and body.

Kimberly's big breasts sway back and forth as she rocks her body in motion with Trini. With her other free hand, she begins furiously rubbing her own clit. She looks across the room toward her full body mirror, and catches her own erotic filled expression.

"Faster Trini, I'm… ah! I'm close," Kim cries out, as her eyes begin to water.

Trini increases her tempo, meeting Kimberly faster and harder. The toy is reaching further inside Trini, further than any finger or other toy has ever reached. A thin line of drool connects Trini's lips to her pillow as she begins to lose herself in her own growing climax. It was easy to do, as Kim had kept her aroused all night since they left the restaurant. She slides her own hands down between her legs, replacing Kim's so she can finish bringing her own orgasm down.

Kim uses this opportunity to pleasure herself, bringing herself to her peak. She feels Trini behind her come to a stop. Her last thrust backwards pushes the toy further up into Trini, causing her to throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

"Ah! I'm cumming! Cumming, ah," Trini falls forward, her face falling into her pillow, her ass still in the air. Kimberly licks her lips and begins to rub herself to orgasm, allowing the toy to remain in her ass. She clenches her eyes shut as the familiar sensation of climaxing causes small fireworks to explode behind her eyelids.

"Shit! Shiiiiiiiiiiit," Kim cries out as she cums; her orgasm spilling out, coating both her thighs as well as Trini's.

"Heh," Trini chuckles as she feels Kim's orgasm between them. "You picking on me earlier? You are such a gusher," Trini grabs ahold of the toy exposed between them. She gently slides herself off the dildo, leaving it still inside of Kim. "AH! My ass!"

"Sensitive huh," Kim remarks. "Take it in your ass enough times, you'll get used to it," Kimberly rolls onto her back and slowly begins to retract the toy from her rectum. Its ribbed and veiny shape triggers another orgasm from the brunette as she removes it. "AH! Oh god," Kim cries out again.

The toy lying on the sheets between the two, Trini lays on her side, looking at her lover. "I love watching you cum. Your face. So sexy."

"You always hid your face," Kim remarks. "After all these months of us being together, I never really have seen your face or your eyes as you cum."

"I get… embarrassed I guess," Trini's cheeks redden.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," Kim leans close to her, their lips barely touching. "You don't have to hide from me."

Their lips touch, and the two collapse upon each other. Their tongues battling each other for dominance of the other. As always, Trini ends up on the bottom, giving in to Kim. Their legs intertwine with each other's, their fingers poke and prod each other as their individual arousals begins to grown within themselves again.

"I love you," Trini tells her. "I'm glad you made the first move all those months ago. I would have been afraid to…"

"Me to," Kim kisses her forehead. "All those years… wasted. We could have been together this entire time…"

"No need to stress over it," Trini scoots closer. "Life lessons. We are in our twenties now. We have a better take on what we want in life. I know for a while, even the smallest things seemed trivial, especially as Rangers and having the magnitude of saving the world on a day to day basis… but it made us stronger. More sure of ourselves. Of what we really want in life."

"I love it when you get all wordy on me," Kim smirks. "But you are right. Everything that has ever happened to us all happened for a reason. You were in Europe… me coming to Florida... you moving here after the Peace Conference ended to go to college… It all worked out."

"Yeah," Trini's eyes are heavy now, struggling to remain open. "I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm hungry now," Kim chuckles as she slowly leans forward and slides her feet onto the floor. "I never finished my meal earlier."

"Your fault…" Trini mutters as she begins to succumb to sleep.

"Oh you loved it," Kim leans over and kisses Trini lightly on the lips, feeling her fall asleep against her. Kim shakes her head and stands, making her way over to the bedroom door. She slides into a nighty, and flicks the light off, letting her girlfriend sleep without the light in her eyes. Standing by the doorway, she overlooks Trini's form once more, illuminated by the hall light, before turning and closing the door.

"Writing that letter to Tommy was the best thing I could have ever done."

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Done and Done. Review time!**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
